


Eggs

by ToxicRadiation



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Caretaking, Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicRadiation/pseuds/ToxicRadiation
Summary: Bulma constantly nags Vegeta about plenty of things, but he soon realizes that she genuinely worries about him. Super short, kinda cute one shot.





	Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting looks really weird because there's a ton of dialogue I guess? It looked normal in the google doc I wrote it in...

“You need to be careful Vegeta. There’s a flu going around now,” Bulma said to her husband, as she set the breakfast table.  
He crossed his arms and scoffed at her warning. “I’m not afraid. As The Prince of All Saiyans I have an amazing immune system. No mere Earth malady will affect me.”  
“You say that now, but remember Goku did almost die from a virus…”  
“The origin of that virus was completely unknown. He could have picked it up anywhere at any time. Like I said, some ridiculous illness from Earth won’t have any affect on me.” Vegeta couldn’t help but grin at such a silly thought.  
“Yeah, yeah Mr. Prince. Sorry I was ever worried about you. Now how do you want your eggs cooked?” Bulma slapped a pan on the stove, and flipped the burner on.  
Vegeta looked away for a moment and then replied, “Scrambled.”  
“Alright. Breakfast will be ready soon.” The sizzling sound of cooking eggs filled the air. Bulma didn’t say a word, and neither did Vegeta. The silence was somehow stifling.  
Suddenly, Vegeta slammed a fist down on the table. “Out with it woman. You’re angry about something.”  
“Don’t be so loud! Trunks is still sleeping,” Bulma scolded. She quickly turned back to the eggs.  
Vegeta looked down and mumbled, “Sorry.”  
“I just wish you’d listen to me more sometimes,” Bulma spouted still facing away from her brash husband. She began to mix the eggs with a metal spatula. “I’m well aware that your body isn’t like a human’s. Even so, with the way you train and the strain that you continually place on yourself…” The eggs started to fly out of the pan as Bulma’s mixing became more violent. “I can’t help but worry that you’re not taking proper care of yourself…” The spongy yellow bits of egg were littering the stove top, but Bulma didn’t seem to notice. She just continued on, “or that you’ll make yourself sick from it all.”  
“I didn’t realize,” Vegeta remarked as the kitchen chair squeaked against the floor.  
Bulma froze at his words. Egg abruptly stopped showering the stove and countertop. She didn’t turn around.   
“I’m not Kakarot,” came Vegeta’s voice from directly behind her. “I know my limits, and I know when to rest.” His hands wrapped around her hips as he finished his last sentence. She didn’t protest and leaned back into him just a bit, still clutching the spatula.  
“I know I just…” Bulma’s words caught in her throat.   
“I had no idea you were so worried about me. There’s no reason for it,” Vegeta whispered in her ear. “You trust me, don’t you?”  
“Of course I do, but-”  
He leaned in ever so slightly and kissed her cheek. The surprise made her lose her train of thought. With her eyes wide open, Bulma turned her neck to look at her husband. “Clearly I need to voice my worries about you more often,” she said with a grin.  
“Mom? Dad? Why are you two on top of each other? And why is there yellow stuff everywhere?” Trunks asked as he sleepily walked into the kitchen.  
Vegeta let go of Bulma instantly and shifted several paces away from her, his face a deep shade of red.  
“Yellow stuff…?” Bulma muttered, as she looked down at the stove and then at the counter. “Oh no, the eggs. Vegeta!” Vegeta slowly turned to face her.   
“Why didn’t you tell me I was making such a mess?” Bulma demanded.  
“You seemed a bit preoccupied with our conversation…” Vegeta started, only to be cut off by his wife’s yelling. He, in turn, responded with more yelling.  
“Ah, Mom and Dad seem to be acting normal now. That’s a relief,” Trunks said sitting at the table and smiling at his bickering parents.


End file.
